


What's Been Shattered

by Mointainagoh



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mointainagoh/pseuds/Mointainagoh
Summary: Kirishima gets kicked out of heaven for a month, but he's going to be taunted by a demon Bakugou the entire time. However, they start forming a bond...
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 6





	What's Been Shattered

Eijirou Kirishima and Izuku Midoriya. Two angels in the heavenly kingdom of the god of Chivalry, each having passed at the early age of 15. They're currently on trial for breaking The Rules and inviting a demon into Crimson Riot's kingdom with a dangerous session of Ouija. 

They were in a beautiful crimson and white garnished courtroom, already stripped of their wings, watched by a jury of higher angels. In from of the Judge's desk was a large cage, withholding an angry, blonde demon boy claiming to go by the name of Katsuki Bakugou. 

These boys were young and known for getting themselves into trouble together, but this was the most foolish act of all.

" Please, your Honor! At least steer away from punishing Midoriya, it was my idea after all, " Eijirou begged the judge, standing up next to a seated Izuku at the Defendant's table.

Crimson Riot's second-hand man, Hawks, stared down at the boy, his eyes fixed on Eijirou. 

" You are both at fault for this incident, no matter whose silly idea it was. I believe it is time for the jury to adjourn and decide your punishment for this case. "

Eijirou stared ahead, terror in his eyes as he took a seat. He listened quietly as the jury was dismissed to decide their fate. He couldn't even begin to fathom punishments that would be applicable in heaven. 

Finally, the council and audience were dismissed to the halls for a break. 

Both completely silent, Eijirou and Izuku stood up and walked outside by side.

However, before they left, Eijirou paused, staring back at Katsuki in the cage. He despised the fact that he felt bad for the wretched creature stuck in there, but otherwise, he hated its guts. If it hadn't manifested then they wouldn't be in nearly as much trouble. But whose fault was it for really even prying Izuku into making that Ouija board?

_ ' Mine. All mine. I ruined our lives here. '  _ He thought to himself, feeling his face beginning to heat up. 

Luckily, Izuku gently took the red-haired boy's arm, shaking him out of it. 

" Hey, Kirishima-kun, let's go. We need a break, " he hummed lightly, sending a painful smile Eijirou's way. You could see the fear in his expression- you'd be brain dead if you missed it- but nonetheless, he continued to smile.

That smile, as always, was infectious. It spread, just barely, to Eijirou's cheeks as he began following Izuku out into the halls. Though, as soon as they got out, he immediately took a seat on a free bench. The smile had already vanished.

Izuku frowned a little when he noticed this fact, but sat down next to him anyways. 

" Kirishima-kun, no matter what happens, I promise you we'll be together, " the greenette sighed, reaching over to squeeze his friend's hand. 

" You don't know that... " Eijirou grumbled pessimistically. He couldn't imagine anything at least normal or minor as a consequence for bringing a  _ demon  _ into heaven while playing a forbidden game.

Izuku was quiet, trying to think of a positive response as he spoke. " This... This isn't much, and you're right, I don't know that.. but, I do know that you'll always be Eijirou Kirishima. They can't take your humanity away from you. "

Eijirou didn't say anything, just staring at his feet. And the two stayed like that for about an hour. Eijirou said nothing as Izuku muttered on, trying to be positive but staying consistently vague. Finally, they were called back in. They were escorted by two elder angels through the crowd. 

The boys retook their seats back at the Defendant's table, frowns settled upon each of their faces. 

Eijirou was painfully pail and acne was eating away at Izuku. Lack of sleep and stress had gotten to them since the trial had been announced a week ago. In the last hour of waiting, all those feelings had come down upon them at once.

Neither even heard the chatter of the audience, only being shaken from their thoughts as Hawks best his gavel down to quiet everyone.

" The jury has come to a conclusive punishment for Eijirou Kirishima and Izuku Midoriya; " he announced.

_ ' Kill me kill me kill me, '  _ Eijirou's intrusive thoughts bit at his throat.

" Each of you will be sent back to earth in your human forms. Both of your bodies have been in a comatose limbo, just barely breathing. You will each be exemplifying the kingdom of Chivalry, you must prove you can handle being  _ angels.  _ " Hawks let out a sigh, turning to Eijirou, " It was a unanimous decision to have you accompanied by the demon, Katsuki Bakugou, that you summoned. He will be there to tempt you as a punishment for being the instigator for this entire ordeal. "

_ ' Fucking shoot me, '  _ Eijirou's head was a mess as he heard this. 

Before he knew it, he was staring at the demon, tears flooding to his eyes. Izuku reached out his hand to his, gingerly entangling his fingers in the others. Eijirou didn't move. 

" Counsel adjourned. "

Eijirou and Izuku were escorted out by the elder angels. They were led to a back room, but Eijirou must've blacked out. The next thing he knew, he felt greasy and gross, an awful, bright light shining in his eyes. 

_ He was back in the hospital.  _


End file.
